A thin film transistor liquid crystal display in the current market is being developed mainly focusing on high contrast ratio, no grayscale inversion, high brightness, high color saturation, fast response and wide-viewing angle.
A traditional method for fabricating a liquid crystal display includes preparing an insulating substrate defining a TFT region of a pixel portion, forming an active layer on the substrate to cover the TFT region of the pixel region, forming a gate electrode of the pixel portion on the active layer, forming a source region of the pixel portion and a drain region of the pixel portion in the active layer at both sides of the gate electrode of the pixel portion, forming a passivation film having first and second contact holes on the substrate having the drain region of the pixel portion, the first and second contact holes respectively exposing the source region of the pixel portion and the drain region of the pixel portion, sequentially forming a transparent conductive film and a metal film on the passivation film; and selectively etching the metal film and the transparent conductive film to form a source electrode pattern of the pixel portion/a source electrode of the pixel portion, which are sequentially deposited to cover the first contact hole, and a drain electrode pattern of the pixel portion/a drain electrode of the pixel portion, which are sequentially deposited to cover the second contact hole.